$ \left(\dfrac{3}{10}\right)^{-3}$
$= \left(\dfrac{10}{3}\right)^{3}$ $= \left(\dfrac{10}{3}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{10}{3}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{10}{3}\right)$ $= \dfrac{100}{9}\cdot\left(\dfrac{10}{3}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1000}{27}$